In existing emitter-coupled logic circuits, circuit loads are implemented with either fixed value resistors or multiple forward-biased diodes. Neither of these techniques are ideal for low supply voltage (e.g., less than 5 volts) circuits, which must operate over a wide range of input frequencies. Bias current and, therefore, operating speed in circuits employing fixed resistor loads can be adjusted only over a narrow range. In circuits with diode loads, the bias current can be adjusted. However, associated with the diode is a large voltage drop (about 0.8 volt per diode) which limits the utility of a diode-load circuit in low voltage systems. A need thus exists for a circuit which can overcome these problems, facilitating the design of low voltage circuits having minimum power dissipation.